I Won't Leave You
by khoyrized
Summary: Ia sudah pegi meninggalkan Donghae tanpa cinta—tidak, cintanya masih tetap tertanam di hatinya. Senyumnya tetap tumbuh subur di pikirannya. Jadi ia rasa, ia sama sekali tidak mengingkari janjinya. Donghae tau ia akan tetap mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun. Semoga ia bahagia di surga… ONESHOT. Lee Donghae with Kim Hyo Rin my own character RnR, please? happy reading


**Summary: **

Ia sudah pegi meninggalkan Donghae tanpa cinta—tidak, cinta Hyo Rin masih tetap tertanam di hatinya. Senyumnya tetap tumbuh subur di pikirannya. Jadi ia rasa, Hyo Rin sama sekali tidak mengingkari janjinya. Ia tau, Hyo Rin akan tetap mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun.

_Semoga ia bahagia di surga_…

**Tittle: **I Won't Leave You

_by: _khoyrized

**Guess:**

Lee Donghae

Kim Hyo Rin _(my own character)_

Eunhyuk

Kim Hyeon Su _(my own character)_

and the other character(s)

**Warning:**

Out Of Characters, Out Of Realty, Typo, siapkan kantong kresek sebelum membacanya karena banyak unsur sinetron dan ke-lebay-an di dalamnya

Don't like it? Don't read it. It's your bussines. _kamsahamnida_.

.

.

.

.

.

_You'll still love and never leave me here alone, promise?_

_Promise._

_._

**_It begins_**

.

.

Kim Hyo Rin memeluk kakinya dipinggiran kolam renang. Terus memandangi _handphone_ yang ia genggam, berharap ada satu pesan masuk… atau juga ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Seseorang yang ia tunggu.

"Ayolah… cepat jawab…" geramnya.

"Hyo Rin? Kamu nggak tidur?" Tanya Kim Hyeon Su yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari belakangnya. "_Ah_, sebentar lagi, _Eonni_." jawabnya. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya lagi. "Sudah minum obat? Ayolah istirahat. Nanti akan semakin parah bukan?"

Hyo Rin sedikit menghela nafas dan kembali memandang layar _Handphone_-nya resah. Masih belum ada balasan. Sama sekali tidak ada.

"Dia… belum menghubungimu?" Tanya Hyeon Su. Hyo Rin hanya menggeleng. "Sama sekali? Yang benar saja?" Hyeon Su terus bertanya, karena sedikit tidak percaya, 'Dia' tidak menghubungi Hyo Rin sama sekali.

"Iya… sudah, lupakan saja," Ucap Hyo Rin, sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar. "Mungkin sedang sibuk." lanjutnya. Hyeon Su tersenyum simpati melihat Hyo Rin yang memang sedang tidak sehat saat itu. "Kalau ada masalah, jangan malu. Katakan saja." teriak seru Hyeon Su dari belakang sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya dan tersenyum jahil. "Baiklah, _Eonni_-ku sayang." Hyo Rin hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kakaknya itu. Kakak yang sangat ia sayangi.

Lee Donghae melihat layar Handphone-nya. Terlihat ada dua pesan masuk dan satu _miscall._Dari Hyo Rin. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya." Gurau Donghae.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk—temannya yang kini tepat ada disampingnya. "Mm, ini… Hyo Rin menghubungiku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya kalau dia menghubungiku. Kira-kira ada apa, ya?" jelas Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya. "Kau hubungi lagi saja. Mungkin hal yang menyangkut… Ya, kau tau. Kemarin dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memutar bola matanya. "Bisa jadi."

Donghae menghubungi Hyo Rin. Untuk memastikan—apa dia baik-baik saja? Daritadi ia memang susah dihubungi. Ia sedang membantu Eunhyuk membenarkan mobilnya yang rusak.

"_Yeoboseyo_… , Hyo Rin? Maaf, tadi aku sedang membantu Eunhyuk membenarkan mobilnya yang rusak. _Museun iri isseosseo_? …. Oke, kalau begitu… aku kerumahmu sekarang. Oh, ya. Eunhyuk tentu boleh ikut 'kan? Baiklah Sampai nanti."

Donghae menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Eunhyuk. "Kau mau ikut, kan?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya. "_Mwoya_? Untuk apa aku ikut, yang ada aku sudah jadi '_keledai bodoh´ _disana!" tolak Eunhyuk. Karena Eunhyuk berusaha mati-matian untuk menolak, tetapi tampang kasihanin Donghae terus menghujamnya."Oke, oke. Aku ikut. Tapi… jangan jadikan aku _keledai bodoh_ disana."

"Hmm, mungkin hanya aku jadikan kau _kelinci bodoh_ disana. Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae sambil menahan tawanya. Eunhyuk memukul bahu Donghae sambil meringis. "_Ahh_, sekalian saja kau jadikan aku tikus rumah." balas Eunhyuk. Tawa Donghae pecah seketika membayangkan wajah Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tikus rumah.

"Sudahlah, sampai kapan kau akan tertawa? Jangan membuat putrimu menunggu!" tegur Eunhyuk. Sehingga Donghae memberhentikan tawa lepasnya. Lalu mereka keluar dari rumah Eunhyuk menuju rumah Hyo Rin menggunakan mobil milik Donghae.

Bell rumah Hyo Rin berbunyi, menggema di dalam rumah. Donghae sudah datang, membuat Hyo Rin terlonjak dari kasur-nya. Hyo Rin segera turun kebawah dari kamarnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Dan membukakan pintu untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Donghae, seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu kehadirannya, akhirnya datang untuk menemuinya. Seketika Hyo Rin berubah menjaid ceria, tidak seperti tadi yang terlihat sangat resah.

_"Eoseo osippsio_!" sapa Hyo Rin dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah putihnya. "_Ya_, Hyo Rin! Kurasa kau langsung sehat ketika aku kesini. Oh, Eunhyuk juga ikut." Donghae menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk yang ada di sebelah kirinya dengan ibu jarinya. Hyo Rin tersenyum manis kepada Eunhyuk. "_Annyeong haseyo_. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Eunhyuk-_ssi_." Hyo Rin membungkuk lalu segera mengulurkan tangan kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendapatkannya, dan mengayunkannya. "Mm, begitulah. Ahahaha," ucap Eunhyuk dengan tawa hambar.

"Kalian tidak ingin masuk?" goda Hyo Rin. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedikit tertawa.

"Mau saja. Jika kita diizinkan oleh sang pemilik. Bukan begitu Eunhyuk?" Donghae melirik jahil Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dengan sengiran yang terlihat di paksakan. Hyo Rin tertawa sejanak. Dan menyilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"_Eonni_, ada Donghae_ya_." seru Hyo Rin setibanya ia ke dapur untuk menemui kakaknya. Hyeon Su sedang memasak untuk makan siang nanti, itu sudah kebiasaannya. "_Jjinja_? Biar aku buatkan minuman. Mereka ingin apa?" Tanya Hyeon Su. Hye Rin hanya menaikkan pundaknya "Buatkan apa sajalah."

Hyeon Su mendatangi ke ruang tamu sambil membawa empat _orange juice_ dengan nampan, berniat untuk memberikannya kepada dua lelaki yang menjadi tamunya saat itu.

Terlihat sudah ada dua lelaki duduk disana, serta Hye Rin yang sedang berbincang seru dengan dua lelaki itu. Hyeon Su tersenyum kepada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "_Ya_, _eotteokhe jinaeseyo_?" tanyanya begitu melihat mereka berdua. Tidak lupa menyalami kedua lelaki yang sudah ia kenal dekat tersebut.

"_Jal jinaeyo_. Maaf, merepotkan…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. _Ah_, _Gwaechanayo_."

_Setengah jam kemudian_

Eunhyuk tampak sedang berbicara di telefon. Sepertinya dia akan ada urusan sehingga membuatnya pulang dari rumah Hyo Rin.

"_Eomma_? _Waeyo_? … Sekarang? Dirumah teman… Hmm, bisa." Eunhyuk sedikit melirik ke arah kedua temannya. "Aku akan antar. Oke…"

Eunhyuk menutup sambungan telefonnya. Dan menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Donghae dan Hyo Rin. "Err… _mianhaeyo_, aku harus pulang duluan." kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah tidak enak kepada Donghae yang akan ia tinggal sendiri di sini bersama Hyo Rin. "Ibuku ingin memeriksa kandungannya. Ayahku sedang pergi keluar kota. Maka itu aku yang harus menemaninya. Tidak keberatan kan?" lanjut Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya lebih mengarahkan pertanyaan itu kepada Donghae.

Hyo Rin mengangguk, sedangkan Donghae memasang wajah kesal. "Tidak." ucap Donghae ketus, yang membuat Eunhyuk kaget dengan jawaban Donghae. "Donghae_ya_? _Jinjjayo_?" Eunhyuk menatapnya ragu. Hyo Rin memandang Donghae tanda untuk membiarkan saja Eunhyuk pergi. Seketika wajah Donghae berubah dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "_Ya_, aku hanya bercanda, kau ini musah sekali untuk di jahili, Eunhyuk. Tentu kau boleh pergi. Salam untuk ibumu. Semoga nanti kau mempunyai adik yang sehat." Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega. "Kau ini, selalu saja mempermainkanku. _Gomawoyo_. Maaf, aku pulang duluan, Hyo Rin. _Bye_!" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya dan membuka pintu rumah Hyo Rin tanpa menunggu balasan dari Donghae maupun Hyo Rin, lalu meninggalkan daerah rumah Hyo Rin.

Kini… tinggal Hyo Rin dan Donghae berdua.

"Jujur saja. aku tidak suka kau sakit seperti ini." ucap Donghae, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang hening dan canggung. "Bagaimana pun juga kau harus sembuh. Bukan begitu?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah manis Hyo Rin. "Tentu saja." ujarnya. Donghae tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hyo Rin yang lurus rapih yang kini sudah berantakan karena Donghae mengacak-acaknya. "Kau harus ingat, aku akan selalu ada di saat kau butuhkan." ucapnya. Hyo Rin terkekeh, "dan kau harus janji dengan ucapanmu sendiri." balas Hyo Rin. Donghae menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Hyo Rin. Lalu merekahkan sengiran dari wajah tampannya. "Aku janji." wajah Hyo Rin memerah ketika Donghae menyentuh pipi Hyo Rin yang halus.

"Dan… satu hal, yang harus kau tau… Donghae_ya_," Hyo Rin memandang Donghae dengan hangat dan dalam. "Aku tidak akan mau meninggalkanmu." Ucap Hyo Rin. Itu adalah janjinya.

_Esoknya_

"_Ya, _Hyo Rin_a_.., kau terlihat…." Hyeon Su melihat tampang Hyo Rin dengan serius. Sangat serius. "_Mwoya_? Ada yang salah?" Hyo Rin bertanya bingung.

"Pucat. _Ne_, wajahmu pucat, tidak salah lagi. Sepertinya… kita harus…" kata Hyeon Su masih dengan tampang seriusnya.

Benar juga, daritadi Hyo Rin sudah merasakan badannya tidak enak, dan… sesak. Badannya juga semakin lemas setiap hari.

Apa tidak bisa nanti saja? Aku ingin menulis sesuatu sebentar. Lagipula ini tidak terlalu buruk, kan?" dia bohong… dia sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Hyo Rin…,"

"Hanya sebentar…" kata Hyo Rin dengan manja. Tatapannya membuat Hyeon Su mengalah. Ia membiarkan adiknya melakukan sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan dulu saat ini, lalu akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"_Sedang apa? Bagaimana hari ini?_ Jal jjinaesesseo?" tanya Donghae di dalam telefon.

"Mm…" Hyo Rin bingung ingin menjawab apa. "_Ke-keurom, nan jal jjinaeyo_. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Jelas Hyo Rin akhirnya.

"_Baguslah. Aku senang kalau kau sehat-sehat saja hari ini. Aku bisa mengerjakan naskah dengan lancar_." Donghae tertawa hambar.

"Ahaha, tolong jangan karena aku, naskah-mu jadi terganggu." Kata Hyo Rin.

"_Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau yang ada dipikiranku sekarang. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu_." kata Donghae dengan nada manja.

Hyo Rin tertawa pelan. Mulutnya terasa terkunci. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Badannya lemas. Ia tidak bersemangat untuk berbicara. "_Hyo Rin? Kau masih disana?_"

Hyo Rin di kagetkan dengan suara Donghae di seberang sana. "Oh. _Ne_, masih. _Wae_?" Hyo Rin memaksakan untuk bicara.

"Saranghaeyo."

Hyo Rin sempat kehilangan konsentrasinya sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan Donghae untuknya. "Kau tadi bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengar. Dan ini serius."

Donghae menghela nafas dan mencoba mengulang kata-katanya dengan pelan. "Ne, saranghaeyo."

"…"

"…"

Mereka sama-sama diam. Sampai Hyo Rin berbicara.

"Ne, Donghae_ya._ _Nado sarang—_hhh..," Hyo Rin berkata sambil menarik nafas panjang, itu bukan seperti biasa ia menarik nafas. Nafasnya sesak.

"_Hyo Rin_a_? _Yeobo? Jal jinaeyo_? Hyo Rin_a?" sementara Donghae khawatir dengan keadaan Hyo Rin. Ada apa dengan Hyo Rin?

Donghae mendapatkan perasaannya tidak enak. Sesuatu hal buruk terjadi. Sesuatu buruk terjadi pada Hyo Rin.

Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Hyeon Su berkali-kali, namun tidak juga di angkat. Sepertinya firasat Donghae benar adanya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" kali ini di angkat. Syukurlah. "Hyeon Su _noona_, Ada apa dengan Hye Rin? Bisa kau beri tau aku? _Mwo_… dimana? _Ne_, aku kesana sekarang…"

Ia benar. Dan napasnya sangat sesak setelah memberi tahunya. _Tuhan, kuatkan Hye Rin_.

Suara roda terus menerus terdengar selama di koridor rumah sakit. Hyo Rin berbaring di atasnya. Napas Hyeon Su tidak teratur melihat adiknya tertidur di kasur dorong ini. Adiknya pingsan saat sedang ingin bersiap-siap ke rumah sakit. _Tuhan, selamatkan Hyo Rin. Berikan dia kekuatan, walaupun hanya sedikit saja._

Hyeon Su duduk dengan lemas di ruang tunggu depan UGD dengan penuh harap. Ia hendak mengambil ponselnya, dan… ada yang menghubunginya…. _Lee Donghae_.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Donghae_ya_? … _Ne_, aku sekarang berada di rumah sakit, Hyo Rin tiba-tiba sesak nafas dan tak sadarkan diri_._ Di rumah sakit seperti biasanya. _Ne._" ia menutup sambungannya.

Hyeon Su mencoba untuk menghubungi orang tuanya yang kini sedang dinas keluar kota. Mungkin mereka bisa menyempatkan diri untuk datang menjenguk Hyo Rin sebentar. "_Yeoboseyo_, _Eomma_! _Igeo_… berita buruk… Hyo Rin, tiba-tiba dia pingsan lagi…. Entah kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku di awal. Dia menutupinya… _Ne_, biar aku yang mengurus, nanti aku hubungi lagi… _ne ne_… _itta bwayo_."

Tepat saat Hyeon Su menutup sambungannya, Donghae tepat berada di depannya. Ia menatap Hyeon Su dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hyo Rin?" tanyanya. Hyeon Su melirik pintu UGD yang tertutup rapat tanpa celah sedikitpun itu. "Masih di dalam." jawab Hyeon Su. Ia menyilahkan Donghae duduk, tetapi Donghae tetap berdiri. Berjalan kesana-kemari. Seperti orang linglung.

"Tidak usah khawatir dulu. Dokter Sung akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Ada banyak harapan." Hyeon Su berusaha menanangkan Donghae. Badan Donghae berhenti berjalan. Dan memandang Hyeon Su dengan tatapan kosong. "Bagaimana tidak tenang. Ini sudah hampir setengah jam, bukan?"

Benar juga. Mereka sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam. "Pantas kau tidak tenang." Hyeon Su menarik nafas. "Kemana Eunhyuk? Kenapa dia tidak ikut?" tanya Hyeon Su mencoba mengubah bahasan pembicaraan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

Donghae menggeleng, lalu tertawa hambar. "Dia sedang depresi," jelasnya. Alis Hyeon Su terangkat, meminta Donghae menjelaskan lebih. "Dia habis putus dengan pacarnya." lanjutnya. Hyeon Su membelalak. "Eunhyuk? Putus dengan…"

"_Ne_, Yoona. Mereka putus kira-kira tadi siang, Eunhyuk menghubungiku. Suaranya serak saat menelfonku tadi. Jadi kupikir dia sedang depresi karena putus." Sela Donghae.

Suara pintu gawat darurat terbuka. Hyeon Su berdiri dan menghampiri Dokter Sung begitu juga Donghae. "Bagaimana dengan Hyo Rin?" Tanya Donghae, sebelum di rebut Hyeon Su.

Wajah dokter Sung terlihat di tekukkan. "Dia, koma."

Nafas Donghae tercekat saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Hampir setengah tidak percaya. Ia harap Dokter Sung sedang bercanda.

"_Mwo_? Dokter, apa ini serius? Jangan bercanda.." tanya Hyeon Su dengan tawa yang di paksakan. Dokter Sang mengangguk pasrah. "Silahkan kalian masuk."

Dengan cepat Donghae menyela Dokter Sang untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Hyo Rin. Ia melihat Hyo Rin dikelilingi oleh alat-alat. Hidung dan mulutnya dipasangi oksigen.

Matanya terpejam. Donghae berdiri disamping kirinya. Dengan tatapan kosong menghadap Hyo Rin.

"Aku tau kau sedang bercanda. Bangunlah, Hyo Rin. Atau aku akan menggelitikimu." kata Donghae dengan tawa hambar.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan sebuah lelucon. Dia tidak akan lama, kita doakan saja." Hyeon Su kembali mencoba membuat Donghae tidak khawatir. Donghae menghela nafas. Menahan setitik air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan Hyo Rin. Tidak akan.

Dokter Sung masuk dan memandang isi ruangan, lalu kembali memandang Hyeon Su. "Hyeon Su_ya_… bisa keruangan saya sekarang?" kata Dokter Sang. Hyeon Su mengagguk. "_Ne_, Dokter." ia mengangguk, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Donghae. "Kau tolong jaga Hyo Rin sebentar." pinta Hyeon Su. Donghae tentu mau menjaga Hyo Rin. Hyo Rin kesayangannya.

Mulut Donghae terkunci. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Percuma ia berbicara, sedangkan Hyo Rin tetap terlelap, dan tidak mendengarkannya. _Tuhan, tolong sadarkan Hyo Rin dari tidurnya… Aku mohon…_

"_Ya_, Hyo Rin_a_… kau tau aku sangat khawatir?" Ia tidak menjawab. Donghae menyentuh jemari Hyo Rin. Dingin… tangannya dingin. Apa mungkin karna pengaruh ruangan ini?

Monitor EKG melihatkan garis zig-zag membuat sebuah suara yang irama indah. Nafas Hyo Rin yang terdengar seperti alunan melodi yang indah. Ia masih bernafas dengan normal saja Donghae sangat lega, coba saja kalau ia bangun sambil melantunkan sebuah kata-kata yang jauh lebih indah daripada suara di EKG itu.

Matanya berair. Hampir menjatuhkan air mata. Air matanya hampir keluar. "Lihat. Aku hampir menangis." Donghae menarik nafas panjang untuk menahan air matanya jatuh. "Karena aku telah berjanji untuk tidak menangis di depanmu. Aku tidak akan menangis. Bagaimanapun aku sudah berjanji…" namun rasa sesak di dadanya tidak bisa membohonginya. "Bangunlah, Hyo Rin… Bangunlah untukku, sekarang…"

Hyeon Su duduk di kursi yang sudah dipersilahkan Dokter Sung. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan, tapi menurut Hyeon Su mungkin tentang kondisi Hyo Rin.

Ia menelan ludah banyak-banyak. "Jadi… ada apa Dokter?"

Dokter Sung melepas kaca matanya dan menghela nafas. "Jadi… keadaan Hyo Rin cukup memburuk. Kurang lebih, ia akan koma selama… tiga, lima hari atau bahkan seminggu." Jelas Dokter Sung. Hyeon Su mengangguk.

"Atau… bisa saja… dia tidak tertolong. Ya… bukan, bukan bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi ini kenyataannya. Saya juga tidak tau mengapa harus seperti ini. Tapi itu yang saya dapatkan. Kita berdo'a saja." sela Dokter Sung. Mata Hyeon Su terbelalak kaget dengan kata-kata Dokter Sung yang di luar dugaannya. "_Jjinjayo_?" Dokter Sung hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Kita hanya bisa berdo'a dan melakukan yang kita bisa."

Donghae keluar dari ruangan. Menghela nafas panjang dan melihat jam tangannya. Ia mengambil ponsel nya, dan berniat untuk menghubungi Hyeon Su. Ia sudah harus mengerjakan naskah lagi.

"Hyeon Su _noona_, dimana? … iya aku sudah harus kembali. Maafkan aku karna tisak bisa sampai lama disini. Naskahku sudah harus kukerjakan sebelum_ deadline_… _ne, kamsahamnida_."

"Apa kau serius, Hyo Rin koma?! Sejak kapan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ia kaget setelah di ceritakan oleh Donghae, bahwa Hyo Rin tengah koma sekarang. "Iya… aku serius. Mana mungkin aku bohong tentang Hyo Rin."

Mereka terdiam. "Aku turut mendoakan agar Hyo Rin sadar kembali." Kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah simpatik, ia menyemangati Donghae. Itu gunanya teman. Donghae tersenyum dan kembali ke layar laptopnya dan mengetik naskah untuk dikirim ke penerbit.

"Bagaimana kita ke rumah sakit dulu? Kita lihat keadaan Hyo Rin," tawar Eunhyuk. Donghae memandang jam tangannya. Dan mengangguk "Boleh. Sebentar… biar ku hubu—"

Suara dering ponselnya menyela pembicaraan Donghae. Deila menelfonnya. "Sebentar…" dengan perasaan berdegup, ia mengangkat telfonnya. "_Yeoboseyo_?"

Pintu kamar itu dibuka oleh Donghae. Terlihat sudah ada Hyeon Su dan orang tua Hyo Rin sedang berdiri memandang Hyo Rin yang sedang koma.

Hyeon Su bangkit dan menatap Donghae, begitupun orang tua Hyo Rin. Eunhyuk memberi salam kepada orang tua Hyo Rin, diikuti Donghae. "Dia sudah kembali membaik…" ucap Hyeon Su bermaksud menenangkan Donghae yang terlihat cemas.

Donghae menghela nafas kecil, dan berjalan menghampiri Hyo Rin. Dia masih terlelap. Akankah ia bangun lagi? Akankah ia bisa tersenyum kembali kepada Donghae?

"_Kamsahamnida, _Donghae_ya_. ucap Kim Eunjeong—_amma _dari Hyo Rin. Donghae terkesiap mendengar ucapan Eunjeong. Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "_Ne, _ini memang sudah tugasku." Eunjeong ikut tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar sebentar." ujar Hyeon Su. "Sepertinya mereka butuh waktu untuk bicara." tambahnya. Donghae terbelalak sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hyeon Su mengangguk. "Ayo, kita keluar sebentar."

Mulai perlahan mereka semua keluar, kecuali Donghae. Ia sangat ingin berbicara banyak lagi dengan Hyo Rin. Sangat banyak.

Donghae meletakkan ponselnya disamping lengan Hyo Rin. Ia memutarkan lagu klasik kesukaan Hyo Rin. Lagunya sangat lembut dan membuat hati tenang.

Mulut Donghae terbuka dan mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Hyo Rin, kau tau bukan aku sangat menyayangimu, aku sangat membutuhkanmu, dan aku sangat tidak mau ingin kehilanganmu.." ucap Donghae, diiringi lagu klasik itu. Monitor EKG mengalun sesuai dengan lagu klasik itu. "_Kajima_…"

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Menikmati lagu klasik yang ia putar sambil memandang Hyo Rin yang sedang tertidur pulas. Seulas senyum sedikit terlihat di wajah Hyo Rin. Dia tersenyum. Ia menikmati lagu klasik yang diberikan Donghae. Ia harap begitu.

"Hyo Rin_a, _kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, karena kau sudah berjanji, bukan?" Donghae tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang.

Senyuman Hyo Rin menghilang. Entah apa ia mendengar perkataan Donghae atau tidak. "_Ya_, kenapa kau berhenti tersenyum?" Donghae bertanya bingung.

Donghae menatap mata Hyo Rin… air mata? Hyo Rin menangis? Menangis. Dia bisa masih bisa mendengar perkataan Donghae. Itu saja, sudah membuat Donghae senang. Apalagi bila Hyo Rin bangun, memeluknya dan tersenyum. Hanya itu saja, dia pasti akan senang. sangat senang. Donghae menghapus air mata yang sedikit keluar dari mata indah Hyo Rin yang tertutup itu.

"_Uljima_ Hyo Rin, bangunlah dan tersenyum kepadaku sekarang juga. Untuk menyemangatiku mengerjakan naskah yang sudah hampir jadi ini, kau tau. Ini semua berkat semangatmu bukan?" Donghae terus memaksa Hyo Rin bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Lagu yang diputarkan Donghae semakin rendah nadanya, seiring dengan garis di monitor EKG yang semakin rendah. Garis itu semakin rendah, terlihat garis datar menghiasi monitor EKG yang menandakan nafas Hyo Rin. Apakah ini mimpi? _Hyo Rin…. Kajima_.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Para perawat dan dokter dengan baju berwarna putih itu menghampiri Hyo Rin Donghae tersingkir dari samping Hyo Rin. Donghae tak henti-hentinya menyerukan nama Hyo Rin. Ia terus memanggil Hyo Rin untuk sadar kembali. Membuka matanya dan membalas sahutannya.

Seruannya terhenti saat Eunhyuk datang menepuk pundaknya keras. Menahannya agar berhenti menyerukan nama Hyo Rin. "Donghae…"

Disampingnya terlihat Kim Eunjeong sedang menangis, Kim Hajeong—_abeoji _dari Hyo Rin—berusaha menenangkan istirnya. Serta Hyeon Su yang sedang menahan tangisnya dengan menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, dan mereka mulai berdoa.

Salah satu perawat menggeleng. "Hari sabtu, tanggal 3 September, pukul 03.30." ucap salah satu perawat. Ini sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Para perawat dan dokter menggeleng, dan Dokter Sung memandang orang tua Hyo Rin, Hyeon Su, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah kecewa dan bersalah. "Kami… mohon maaf… tuan Kim, nyonya Kim, Hyeon Su_ya_…" Dokter Sung juga menatap kepada Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersalah. "Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Namun takdir berkata lain."

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa di tahankan lagi, itu sudah keluar. Eunhyuk terus menepuk pundak Donghae. Menenangkan Donghae. Hyeon Su juga ikut menepuk pundaknya untuk memberi kekuatan, yang sebenarnya Hyeon Su juga sangat amat sedih mendengarnya. Di tinggal adik tersayangnya. Bagaimana tidak sedih?

Hyo Rin… sudah pegi meninggalkan Donghae tanpa cinta—tidak, cinta Hyo Rin masih tetap tertanam di hatinya. Senyumnya tetap tumbuh subur di pikirannya. Jadi ia rasa, Hyo Rin sama sekali tidak mengingkari janjinya. Ia tau, Hyo Rin akan tetap mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun.

_Semoga ia bahagia di surga_…

_Setahun kemudian_.

Suda h setahun semenjak kepergian Kim Hyo Rin. Kini Lee Donghae sudah menjadi penulis hebat. Dua bukunya sudah di terbitkan dan sangat di sukai oleh pembaca di Korea Selatan ini. Ia sangat senang karena tulisannya sangat di minati oleh pembacan setianya.

Hari ini Donghae ada acara _meet and greet _dengan pembacanya di sebuah toko buku terkenal di Seoul. Hari itu adalah musim dingin, sehingga salju mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit. Donghae sudah tidak sabar menunggu salju. Itu akan mengingatkannya pada Hyo Rin.

_Hyo Rin_a. Salju sudah mulai turun, apa kau melihatnya? Ah, _aku yakin di sruga kau sudah meminta banyak salju. Jadi, kau pasti sangat bahagia di sana. Aku pun juga bahagia hari ini. Doakan aku, agar acaraku hari ini lancar. Akupun senantiasa mendoakanmu, Hyo Rin_a.

Acara akan segera berlangsung. Sangat ramai. Ternyata pembaca setianya banyak. Donghae sangat senang hari ini. Ia harap para pembaca terus membaca buku-buku selanjutnya.

"Donghae-_ssi_. Apa kau sedang menulis buku barumu? Kalau boleh tau, apa judulnya?" tanya salah satu pembaca Donghae.

"_Ne_, aku sedang menulis buku baruku. Judulnya, '_My Love In Heaven_'. Aku harap kalian akan membacanya setelah terbit nanti." Donghae memjawabnya.

Para pembaca yang datang berseru senang sekaligus tidak sabar untuk buku itu terbit. "_Ah_, judul yang sangat romantis. Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari cerita itu?"

Donghae terdiam. Buku itu ia buat untuk mengenang sosok Hyo Rin yang ia cintai. Ia segera tersadar dan menjawab. "Buku ini menceritakan tentang kedua orang yang saling mencintai. Buruknya, sang _yeojachingu _dari lelaki itu memiliki penyakit jantung turunan yang sudah ia miliki dari kecil. Semakin umurnya bertambah, semakin tumbuh penyakit itu. Semakin parah. Sangat kecil harapan untuk hidup," Donghae menghentikan penjelasannya sebentar. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia meningat Hyo Rin.

"Ketika lelaki itu ingin melamarnya, tiba-tiba saja wanitanya jatuh pingsan dan segera di bawakan ke rumah sakit. Tidak lama setelah itu, wanitanya pergi meninggalkannya ke surga." Donghae mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Sebagian para pembaca menepuk tangannya kagum. "Aku yakin, buku itu akan sangat manis. Aku tidak sabar untuk membacanya!" sang pembaca berkomentar. "Pasti aku berlumur air mata saat membacanya." tambah salah seorang pembaca lagi.

Donghae tersenyum bangga. _Dan buku itu kupersembahkan untukmu, Hyo Rin_a. "_Kamsahamnida. _Aku harap kalian akan bersabar menunggu buku itu terbit."

Acara_pun_ berakhir. Donghae memberi salam rekan pembuat acara tersebut. Dengan wajah berseri, Donghae ingin segera meninggalkan gedung itu dan pergi ke tempat terakhir Hyo Rin. Ia sangat merindukannya dan ingin mendatanginya.

"Selamat, acaramu berlangsung lancar." ucap seseorang dari belakang Donghae. Ia _pun_menghadap ke belakang, ke asal suara itu. Terlihat sosok _yeoja _yang sudah lama ia tidak lihat setelah kepergian Hyo Rin. "_Ah, _Hyeon Su _noona_."

Mereka sudah berada di salah satu _cafe _dekat toko buku. Duduk di bangku dekat jendela yang menunjukkan keindahan kota Seoul, dengan secangkir coklat panas di depan Hyeon Su serta segelas _orange juice _di depan Donghae.

"Hyeon Su noona, _Eotteokhe jinaeseyo_? _Oraenmaneyo_." Donghae menyapanya dengan senyuman. Hyeon Su tampak sangat lega bisa bertemu Donghae yang selama tidak bisa bertemu, karena tidak ada waktu. Ia sibuk semenjak mengurus perusahaan orang tuanya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Donghae.

"_Ne_, _mianhaeyo_. Kita jadi jarang bertemu. Aku sangat sibuk sejak mengurus perusahaan _abeoji_. Aku baru sempat sekarang karena kebetulan hari ini aku libur sejenak." jelasnya. Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "_Arasseyo_. Kau sudah menjadi direktur, bukan? Jadi aku harus memanggilmu Kim Hyeon Su _sajangnim_." canda Donghae. Hyeon Su tertawa lepas setelah mendengar candanya yang sangat ia rindukan. "_Aniya_. Kau tidak usah memanggilku begitu."

"Apa ada maksud dan tujuan kau menemuiku, _noona_?" tanya Donghae setelah tawa Hyeon Su reda. "_Ne_. Tentu ada." Hyeon Su mengambil sesuatu dari tas berwarna ungunya. Sebuah buku ia keluarkan dari dalamnya. Buku berwarna biru—kesukaan Hyo Rin. Lalu meletakkannya di meja dan mendorongnya ke arah Donghae. "Apa ini?" Hyeon Su yakin Donghae akan bertanya seperti itu. "Bacalah, dan kau akan mengetahuinya." jelasnya. Donghae memandang buku itu penasaran. "_Mianhae_, aku baru bisa memberinya sekarang."

Donghae segera mengambil buku itu dan membukanya. Pikirannya sudah di penuhi rasa penasaran.

_"_Donghae_ya._ Kurasa aku harus segera pergi, _abeoji_ memberi pesan untukku. _Jeongmal mianhae_." kata Hyeon Su sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia terlihat tergesa-gesa. "_Gwaechanayo_, pasti itu sangat penting." ujar Donghae yang ikut berdiri. "_Mian, _kita bertemu lagi lain kali. _Tto mannamnida_."

Hyeon Su melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu. Meninggalkan buku itu dan Donghae yang masih penasaran dengan buku yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Perlahan ia membuka buku berwarna biru itu. Terlihat halaman dengan buku dengan nama '_Kim Hyo Rin_' yang di tulis _Hangeul_. Tanda bahwa ini adalah buku milik Hyo Rin. Di bukanya halaman selanjutnya. Terlihat sebuah tulisan yang juga di tulis dengan _Hangeul_, dan ia yakin ini adalah tulisan Hyo Rin. Perlahan, ia membacanya.

_Untuk, Lee Donghae_ya

_Donghae, sekarang aku sedang berharap naskah ceritamu akan lancar dan segera di terima baik oleh penerbit. Kau tau? Aku sangat menyukai ceritamu, dan aku yakin cerita itu akan di terima penerbit dan ceritamu akan segera di terbitkan. Percayalah padaku._

_Kurasa ini surat terakhirku untukmu. Jangan memarahiku, tapi aku merasa begitu. Jika benar adanya, aku harap ada seseorang yang memberikan ini untukmu._

_Donghae_ya_. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu? Tentu kau tau dan… aku sangat serius dengan kata-kata itu. Apakah kau juga mencintaiku dan takut kehilanganku? Aku juga tidak tahu apa semua yang kau katakan benar atau tidak. Aku harap itu benar, dan itu berasal dari hatimu yang paling dalam._

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku benar-benar pergi selamanya nanti? Apa kau akan segera pergi mencari penggantiku? _Ya_, kau harus mencari memang harus mencari penggantiku. Bagaimana jika kau sudah tua tapi tidak ada pendamping? Kau tidak malu dengan Eunhyuk? Kkkk~_

_Donghae_ya… _Kau harus segera mencari penggantiku nanti, aku serius dengan ini. Penggantiku yang juga sangat mencintaimu, yang akan menjagamu seumur hidupmu. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, bukan? Tidak usah khawatir denganku. Aku akan sangat bahagia melihatmu bahagia dengan istrimu nanti. Apalagi jika kau sudah memiliki anak nantinya dan bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu._

_Pasti aku akan sangat merindukanmu dari sana nanti. Merindukan suaramu, senyummu, tawamu, candamu, semuanya. Aku yakin akan merindukanmu. Kau pasti juga akan merindukanku, kan? Hahaha…_

_Jadi, Donghae_ya. _Ini pesan terakhirku. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia walau tanpaku. Karena bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku juga. Aku tahu kau akan terus mencintaiku di setiap langkahmu, tetapi kau juga harus memilik seseorang yang lain nantinya. Yang jauh lebih mencintaimu, yang akan mengisi hari-harimu yang kosong tanpaku. _Himnae_!_

_Lee Donghae_ya_, jeongmal saranghaeyo…_

_Dari Kim Hyo Rin._

Air mata Donghae menitik dengan lembut dari mata indahnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia terisak tak keruan. Dan sedikit mencerna isi dari surat yang di berikan Hyo Rin untuknya.

Bagaimana ia bisa mencintai seseorang yang lain jika ia masih tetap sangat amat mencintai Kim Hyo Rin? Walaupun raganya sudah tidak ada di muka bumi ini, tetap cintanya kepada Hyo Rin tidak akan pernah lenyap.

Tetapi itu adalah amanat terakhir dari Hyo Rin. Untuk segera mencari penggantinya. Mencari seseorang yang juga sangat mencintainya dan akan selalu menjaganya seumur hidup. Dan ia harap ada.

Sangat berharap.

_Kim Hyo Rin_a_. Nado jeongmal saranghaeyo_.

* * *

_Author's note:_ Hmmm, oke ini cerita pasti udah pasaran banget. Ini fanfic aku temuin di file laptop aku dan baru sadar... this is so random story errr...

Jadi cerita ini udah aku edit2 segala, dan pasti hasilnya tetep aja jelek-_- oke... jadi,_mianhae_ kalo ceritanya tak memuaskan. and...

I really really need your comment for this fanfic. so? please leave me some comment, please?

_jeongmal kamsahamnida^^_

khoyrized


End file.
